Someday
by Icedragon2
Summary: This is my first fic. Yay! It's a ZechsxNoin romance fic, set after the TV series but before Endless Waltz. Reviews are welcome. Thanks and Enjoy! ^_^


Disclaimer: I hate writing these things. Yeah, yeah I don't own Gundam Wing. Wish I did, but I don't, so nobody sue me. ^_^K? Now that that's over with, onto the story! BTW this is set after the TV series but before Endless Waltz.  
  
Someday  
  
  
  
The war was over. Everyone was celebrating and partying. Everyone, that is , except Lucretzia Noin. Lake Victoria base was hosting a beautiful ball, and everyone was there with a date. Duo was with Hilde, Quatre was with Dorothy, Wufie was with Sally, Trowa brought Catherine, and Heero was finally with Relena. But Noin had noone. She sat down on a rock next to a pond a few meters from the base. The same pond she and Zechs sat at when they were both still cadets. The same pond they were talking at when Noin really realized that she loved him.  
  
As Noin starred into the deep, blue water, she heard someone calling her.  
  
"Noin, come join the party! It's so much fun!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Ms. Relena", she replied with a smile. It was so funny how much she reminded Noin of Zechs. From the same ice blue eyes, to the same stubborn Peacecraft personality. She smirked at the last part. How many times had she stood behind him, even when he was wrong.  
  
A single crystalline tear slid down her porcelain cheek. She missed him so much. So much, that it hurt.  
  
But she had to go on. 'These things happen', she'd told herself over and over again, a thousand times. Nightmares of the Libra haunted her dreams, and she would sometimes wake up in a cold sweat.  
  
No matter how hard she wished, she had to face the fact that Zechs Merquise was gone. From this world, from her life, but never from her heart.  
  
"I'm just as stubborn as he was", she said out loud. Because she knew, deep down inside, that he was still out there, somewhere. And she would not give up on him.  
  
Noin, in all her years of military training, could never had been ready for what happened next.  
  
As she stood from the rock, entranced in her thoughts, she never sensed the being walk up behind her.  
  
"Noin", came a low, smooth voice that she could never forget.  
  
She gasped! Her eyes widened when she spun around and saw the figured of none other then Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft, standing picturesque in the moonlight.  
  
"Zechs...", Noin whispered, afraid that if she said it too loudly, he might disappear in a puff of smoke.  
  
She reached out to make sure this wasn't another dream. Her suspicions were cast aside as her hand touched solid muscle under a cotton shirt.  
  
"It's you, it's really you. Your back!", she exclaimed, as tears of happiness filled her eyes.  
  
"Noin, I've missed you , too", he said. He spoke quietly in his beautifully deep voice.  
  
Quicker then Noin could think, she was in his arms. All the pent up love, anger, and sadness came pouring out of those tears she shed, wrapped up in Zechs' arms.  
  
When she was done, she stood back to look at him. Then, without warning, she punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder.  
  
" Ow! What the hell was that for?", Zechs asked, slightly confused.  
  
"For making the people who care about you think you were dead this whole time, that's what!" Noin exclaimed.  
  
Zechs spoke in such a quiet voice that Noin had to strain her ears to hear him.  
  
"Noin...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I'm sorry I've put you through so much trouble. You should probably hate me for what I've done."  
  
" But you know, and I know, Zechs, that I could never hate you, no matter what you've done", Noin said with a soft smile on her face.  
  
They said nothing else after that, they just enjoyed the sense of being together again. They sat down on the shore, still in each other's arms. Noin slowly fell asleep on his chest.  
  
When she woke up from her short nap, he was gone. Beside her, on the rock she had sat on earlier, there was a note. It was written in his smooth cursive. It went like this:  
  
'My beloved Lucretzia,  
  
I'm sorry I have to leave you yet again, but I do not want to risk being captured. I don't think that Earth an the colonies are yet ready to welcome back Milliardo Peacecraft. But I promise to you, with my honor, that I will again come back to you someday, and this time, for good.  
  
Please tell noone about me. Not even my sister, Relena. Please, just keep watching over her.  
  
Again I tell you, I'll come back to you, I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't say it in person, but, I love you Lucretzia. I always have and I always will, until my last breath.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft'  
  
Noin had tears in her eyes for the third time that night, as she read his note to her. But as she read it again, another voice called out to her, and she quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
"Noin, I thought you said you were coming inside", said Relena loud enough for Noin to hear.  
  
"All right, all right 'your majesty'", Noin said with a smile.  
  
"Noin, you know I detest that title", Relena said, a little pouty.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Relena", she said as she walked up to the base, with a smile on her face and the precious note in her pocket.  
  
Just as they reached the double glass doors, Noin thought she heard his voice on the wind. She smiled at that, knowing someday he would return to her. Someday.  
  
  
  
So, waddaya think. Did you like it, hate it. This is my first fic, so please go easy on the reviews. Thanks for readin' and I hope ya enjoyed it! ^_^ 


End file.
